paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
KSP 58
The KSP 58 light machine gun is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added in the CrimeFest 2015 Day 5 update. Overview The KSP 58 is, in essence, very similar to the KSP of the Gage Weapon Pack 02, having roughly the same statistics in almost every category, only being slightly more accurate than its DLC counterpart and having one less unique mod, as well as a longer reload. The KSP 58 has the distinct advantage of being a non-DLC weapon and having a very low level-lock, thus granting everyone access to a fairly powerful weapon very early on. Summary : * Very high rate of fire and high damage * Massive magazine capacity * Excels at rapidly killing Bulldozers * Large ammo capacity makes it effective for long jobs with little ammo supplies * Highest accuracy of all light machine guns * Low reputation lock * Good ammo pickup rate : * Long reload duration, made worse by the lack of a tactical reload * Requires a gadget for it to be effective at accurate aiming * Poor stability and average accuracy limit effective range without modifications * Heavy horizontal recoil * Somewhat expensive for a low-level weapon. * High rate of fire burns through ammo quickly, especially during protracted stand offs, if one is not adept at using the weapon in short bursts or picking up ammunition drops * Nonexistent concealment that cannot be effectively increased with mods * Limited modification potential Tips * It is barely usable beyond very close range without a laser gadget, not having a reticle for aiming. * Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. * The Lion Bipod is recommended if the player wants to cover a chokepoint. * The weapon can be "reload-canceled" by aiming, firing, or doing just about anything when the ammo counter reads 200, the final few frames will skip and the KSP 58 will be ready to fire. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Bipod= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= Skins Common= KSP58-Opulent.png| +4 Stability KSP-58-Bulldozer.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Ksp-58-Moctezuma.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= KSP58-Party-Crasher.png| +4 Stability KSP-58-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Ksp-58-Hungry-Wolf.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *The (KSP 58 | Orangite (Opulent)) was originally named "Orangite". This name change may suggest that this skin was meant to be included in the safe instead. *' ', also spelt , was the ninth ruler of , reigning from 1502 to 1520. *According to the 's description, the weapon was made by Wolf himself, apparently his "dream project". **Written on the stock of the Hungry Wolf is "Räkna till tio", reading "Count to ten". Additionally, there appears to be a shopping list written on the weapon's receiver, reading "Coffee, milk, butter, egg, potato potato potato potato potato potato". **Despite being based on a Ksp 58, the skin's Steam Community Market and FBI Files descriptions claim it is a modified KSP. Trivia * The KSP 58 is based on the , an American-made variant of the as evident by its short flash hider, railed feed cover, carry handle design, sights and shape of the stock. It is painted in the Swedish Army's distinctive green lacquer in the game and is named after their official designation of the MAG. ** Like the Brenner 21 and Buzzsaw 42, the KSP 58 is classified as a general-purpose machinegun in reality due to it chambering a battle rifle cartridge (6.5x55mm Mauser for the "real" Swedish Ksp 58; 7.62x51mm NATO for the MAG, KSP 58B and other international variants). Interestingly, the written-out form of MAG (Mitrailleuse d'Appui Général) literally means "general-purpose machinegun". ** The in-game magazine capacity of 200 does not match that of any known MAG variants. The largest fielded magazine size is 100 rounds. *** The ammo belt still visibly has rounds loaded after the weapon is emptied, and can be seen when reloading. * The KSP 58 was originally named "Ksp 58" before later being capitalized to match its DLC equivalent. ** The KSP 58 is the second weapon in PAYDAY 2 to be renamed in a later update after the Lucille Baseball Bat. Gallery PD2 M240 right.jpg|In-game preview of the KSP 58 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)